


Luna Knows What Power He Needs

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coven/Harry Potter, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Luna found a spell in the old books her dad had on the Deathly Hollows.  It told of a spell that would share magic with one who was owed some type of Life Debt.This is an AU in that, well you will see.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Su Li, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Lisa Turpin, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Luna Knows What Power He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my disclaimer. I own nothing, nothing! I hear nothing, nothing! I see nothing, nothing! Thanks Sergeant Schultz for the rendition.
> 
> "I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."/p
> 
> "I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing./p
> 
> "The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon./p
> 
> "This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters./p
> 
> "I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun./p
> 
> "I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist./p
> 
> Main One Here:  
> "Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended./p
> 
> This is just a little idea that's been floating around in my head for while. It hasn't gotten bigger so I thought I'd post it and see what people think of it. If you're an author and find your ideas in here it wasn't intentional on my part more a result of reading far too much fan fiction.
> 
> Please remember this is a piece of fan fiction, which in other words is a large what if. It starts in movie-canon and then is shot into orbit, so I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would, I invite you to write your own story, instead of criticising mine.
> 
> The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be a scientist, doctor or something.
> 
> It came to my notice that the idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it. Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable. Wherever deserved, I have given credit, and have otherwise tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.
> 
> Author's notes. I'm writing this for my own amusement, so it won't be very good. This story will feature plenty of OC's, OOC behaviour, well trodden Clichés, paths filled with idiots, and sometimes a hideously Super Harry. There might be pointless overdone smut. There will be plot holes large enough for the Galaxy to flow through. There possibly, could be, might be, bizarre theories and strange weird stuff. I will probably drop threads, then come back with a different take. This story does not contain literature, it has fun stuff, crazy stuff, and sometimes good stuff.
> 
> I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and bodies, long forgotten, so that is where Hoffa went to. I forgot. If you like it, let me know. I have a vague sort of storyline, as is made clear below.
> 
> At this point, I'd like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I've read so many fan stories, that I honestly can't keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom; so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks.

Luna was able to get all seven girls here in the elf room. It was funny, she found it first year. Walking back and forth, wanting some place that could help her. In the back of her mind, was all the thoughts, Ginny had put there. She knew Harry would never marry her, though she had the dreams he would.

Harry had saved Ginny her first year. Harry had saved Hermione her first year. Harry saved Susan from dying from the Whomping Willow, her first year. Harry save Nymphadora, maybe not from death, but certainly trapped in time, as a stasis statue in potions. She had been used as an example, not to play around, in his first year here. Then at the end of last year, he saved Lisa and Su from the Dementors, when someone jinxed them to look like Stubby Boardman of the Hobgoblins.

She sighed, waiting on the others. He saved her sanity, virtue, and maybe life her first year. He definitely has a saving people complex. But now it will work, we owe him life debts of one type or another. Someone is out to kill him. Putting his name into that goblet. Anyone who knows him, would know...

The door opened and Hermione and Ginny come in, followed by Susan, Su, and Lisa. Now we wait for Nymphadora...

Tonks was wondering what Luna had told her to come here to the seventh floor for. She was technically in her sixth year, after being in suspended animation, from that start of third year potion accident. Snape had never forgiven her or the slytherins that caused the accident to his potion.

As she entered the hall way, she saw a door, she thought about Harry's accident, almost the exact same, that freed her. She was ashamed of how several of the house of the loyal were treating Harry. She could remember holding him as a baby for a while. She still thought he changed his to to match hers, but that can't be. He has never shown any meta abilities.

She did not realise that her somewhat crush was behind her under his cloak. He was trying to figure out what Hermione was doing with Ginny, Susan, Su, and Lisa. Now Dora added. There has never been a door here that he could remember. He followed her in, the door not closing quickly almost got him found out. 

Her tripping on nothing, swinging her arms, he felt his face flush, as he caught sight of her babies. He became beet red as he completed the list that Ron, Dean, and Seamus always said, the prats. Babies, Boobies, Knockers, Love Muffins, and Pillows.

Luna was here and smiled. "And last, but not least; Dora the explorer!" "Very funny Luna. I never knew about this room!" "Yes I found it my second week here. The elves call it the come and go room. Hermione, don't say anything. You need to read those three book on that forth self over there after we do this. They explain everything all about how the elves became as they are."

Hermione scrunched up her face, then stopped. "After what Luna?" "OK let me ask each of you, please sit in the chair there Dora." Tonks, but Dora to her friends sat. "I do not believe Harry put his name in the goble, do you all agree or not?" They all agreed, Harry was blushing so much. They believed him. He was about to thank them, when he realised that this would be awkward.

There was a chair on a small round rug, it looked like their chairs and rug. So he sat down. Luna's smile became bigger as the other three chair to North, South, and West disappeared. Meaning Harry had sat down.

"Let me ask something else, before I continue. Does everyone here feel they owe Harry a Life Debt?" Everyone's eyes either lit up or expanded. Hermione asked, as the only muggleborn. Lisa and Dora were not sure as a half-bloods. "What is a Life Debt?"

Harry was not sure what was going on now. It was surprisingly, Su of the House of Li who answered. She explained all three types of Life Debt, as well as effects that could happen, if not acknowledged. Harry was again about to take his cloak off...

Luna loudly said; "Quiet!" Everyone, including Harry was flummoxed. "Now that you know, do you agree?" They all answered yes. Harry was almost sure how to stop this, whatever this was. "Good, I found in some ancient books, yes Hermione, you can read them this summer holiday." Hermione closed her mouth as everyone chuckled. Even Harry did quietly.

"Now as I was saying, I found a way to pay back the debt, without much chance of a problem." Harry decided to hear this out, though something was bothering him still. "Now do we all acknowledge the debt," they all answered yes. "Good, there is a spell to form a temporary coven." Everyone's eyes were huge. Some had their mouths opening and closing like fish. "It will give Harry some of our magic, this will help him. It will stop him from dying. Whoever put his name in the goblet, probably has a plan to hurt or kill him."

All seven girls, including Luna were suddenly pale. Su said something that again had huge eyes and fish mouths. "I thought all covens were sexual?" "No, this one was about owing a life debt or at least wishing to spend your life with the warlock in charge." Everyone was uncomfortable. Ginny was pissed and dished it out in a rush. "You fancy Harry! You know I always wanted to marry the-boy-lived." 

This killed Harry, she did not want him, she want the book hero. But then his mind picked up several replies and answers. They all fancied him, but unlike Ginny; it was him, not the-boy-who-lived. "Ginny we all owe him and we all fancy him somewhat! That is why I called us here and not some others. The feelings and debt will make this work to save him.

They all settled back into the chairs, including Harry, not realising his trainers were now showing at floor level. "Now as I was saying, it would only be one percent of out magic, but as we seven are in the top ten percent in power..." They pretty much decided to do it before an hour was out. 

OK I will start, then hand the book to Hermione then to Susan, then to Lisa then Su, Dora to Ginny, and back to my finish. "I thee pledge to support Harry James Potter, in all he does, for what I feel and for what I owe him." She handed it to Hermione. "I pledge to support Harry Potter, my friend in everything, as I owe him a debt and fancy him!" She was bright red as she handed the book over to Susan. "I give Lord Harry Potter what he needs from me to survive the coming storm as I fancy him and owe him my life." Susan was even brighter as she handed the book to Lisa. They all felt a power squirming in the air. 

Lisa took the book and noted that the page was different, even though not turned. "I pledge my life and magic to help Harry overcome the evil that is coming." She was bone white as she started to understand what this spell was doing. Su had took the book from her hand.

Lady Li Su of the imperial House of the emperor, understood exactly what this spell could do. She was trusting Luna with everything. "I the oldest of the House of Li, pledge myself and House to the aims of Lord Potter, my beloved intended and savior of my life." She handed the book to Dora.

"I, Nymphadora Sweetpea Tonks, give my life and love to my Harry, as I spoke when he was one." Dora's eyes were beyond huge in startlement as she handed the book to Ginny. Ginny took the book, she was so red, her hair looked dull. "I, Ginny Molly Weasley pledge my soul, my life, my magic, and my body to the boy-who-lived, whom I worship for what he freed me from."

Luna took the book from her. Harry was petrified in the chair. The magic was almost visible in the air. "I whom started this coven, pledge to allow others in as needed and wanted and to allow any to leave, after they pay the Lord's Debt to our lord, Harry James Potter. Lord of House Potter." Her eyes then went wide and white, they all could see. "Lord of House Gryffindor. Lord of House Peverell. Lord of House Slytherin. Lord of House Ravenclaw. Lord of the House of Pendragon. All Hale their future Master, Lord, or Husband. All Hale and support the heir to seven houses, the Warlord of the Three Beings Alliance. The magic has spoken. The magic has for told. The magic is delivering the threes summons! Again, all Hale the Once and Future King or the death of the world!" 

Luna collapsed. Harry was out cold, his mind fighting to use the power, without being destroyed. He found something in his scar. It was a foreign object. He could not explain why it was not removed when he was a baby. He turned the magic on it. It blasted out of his head, pulling a Tiara out of the wall, both hitting each other and the slouched down girls watched. They watch as colored magic surrounded both things. They watched as something black, was drawn from the Tiara. They watched as it went to the wood piece. The Tiara fell into Lunas lap. The lights grew brighter and brighter. Then like an explosion, it shot outward, then like an implosion; it shot inward like a black hole to nothing, but sparkles of brilliant light.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if going anywhere with this. Have a 120 page notebook with one to seven sides of pages of stories. So 240 sides, less 18 sides full. You see my problem with continuing!


End file.
